


Boys' Night Out

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Tony and Bruce got drunk and married each other.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Boys' Night Out

*Bruce is preparing for a boys’ night out with Tony, Thor, Steve, and Clint.

Natasha (smiling as she straightens Bruce’s tie): So, are you ready for your “boys’ night out?”

Bruce: As I’ll ever be.

Natasha: Don’t worry, the other guy will behave. Just don’t get into any bar fights and you’ll be fine.

Bruce: And if he doesn’t behave?

Natasha: The bar is right down the street from the tower and I’m one call away. Steve is your designated driver, and he can call me if there’s trouble. Just remember to have fun.

Bruce: Okay, I’ll do my best. Oh, and Natasha?

Natasha: What?

Bruce: I love you.

Natasha: I love you too. Now go run along and play with your friends.

*Meanwhile in Tony’s room*

Pepper: Remember not to have too much to drink. We both know what happens when you get drunk.

Tony: I know, I know. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. Steve is going, he’ll keep us in check.

Pepper: I’m sure I have plenty to worry about. It’s YOU. You never fail to get into the strangest situations. Steve or no Steve, there will be trouble. *sigh* But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try to have fun. Just not too much fun, OK?

Tony: OK, Pep. I promise I’ll try not to do anything too stupid. Oh, look at the time! I have to go! Love you, Pepper! Goodbye!

Pepper: I love you too. I’ll see you after your night out.

*at the bar*

Clint: I’m so glad we planned this night out. The kids have been driving me up a wall lately. Although I am starting to feel a bit tipsy.

Bruce (words tumbling out of his mouth): Speakforyourself. I’massoberasI’veeverbeen.

Tony: Yeah *hic* I’ve never beeeen *hic* better!

Steve: Maybe It’s time for all of us to get home. It’s almost 10 o’clock. That’s pretty late.

Clint: Oh don’t be such a sissy. We can stay out a bit longer.

Steve: Okay.

Bruce: Psst. HeyTony. Guesswhatwouldbefunny?

Tony: What *hic* Bruce? What would be *hic* funny?

Bruce: Ifweprankedourgirlfriends. Doyouhaveanyideasonhow?

Tony: We could *hic* get married. There’s *hic* there’s an all-night chapel two blocks away.

Bruce: DoyouwannatakethebustothechapelsowecanbefunnyforPepperandNat?

Tony: *hic* Let’s go *hic* get married. Clint, *hic* be our witness.

Clint: Hell yeah! I’m in! We just have to sneak past old man Rogers and get on the bus. Then it’s smooth sailing from there. ( They sneak out and board the bus. Steve notices just in time to watch them get on. He calls Natasha in a panic.)

Steve (over the phone): Nat, we have a situation.

Natasha: Is it The Hulk? I’ll be right down.

Steve: It’s not The Hulk. Tony, Clint, and Bruce managed to sneak away from me and board the bus. They’re headed west. Call Laura, go get Pepper, and get down here ASAP.

* Steve, Pepper, and Natasha catch up to them just in time to watch Clint come out of the chapel behind Tony and Bruce holding a marriage certificate. All three men are laughing hysterically.*

Clint: Hey Nat! Guess what? They got married as a prank and I was their witness!

Natasha, Pepper, and Steve at the same time: THEY WHAT?!

Natasha: Steve! I can’t believe you let this happen!

Steve: As if it’s my fault all three of them are morons.

Pepper: We should get them home. Now. I’ll call Laura and let her know what happened. Clint should probably spend the night in the tower. Their kids are probably already fast asleep and if their dad came home like this it would definitely wake them. There’s no point in yelling at them now, but I’m sleeping on the couch tonight and Tony is getting an earful tomorrow. And after that, we are forcing them to get this marriage annulled!

Natasha: Same with Bruce. I’m sorry, did Clint say they did this AS A PRANK?! Because pranks are supposed to be funny and this ISN’T FUNNY!

Pepper: You’re absolutely right! This isn’t funny! I am NEVER trusting Tony around alcohol without my supervision again.

* The situation was taken care of the following morning, but Natasha and Pepper never really got over it. And that is the story of how the first-ever Avengers boys’ night out became the last ever Avengers’ boys night out.*


End file.
